Origem da Força
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Presentinho para Miseno-san. Ele nunca soube de onde as pessoas tiravam forças, mas acabou descobrindo em uma noite com Tenten. OneShot NejiTen


**Yo minna! Aqui vou eu com mais uma OneShot. Presentinho para meu amado revisor, Alzemir, mais conhecido por Miseno-san. Ele adora o Casal, então resolvi fazer essa NejiTen para ele. Mi-kun, desculpe pelo atraso****. Mas você sabe que eu demoro um pouco com esse casal em especial. Tudo de bom para você. Que continuemos com nossa parceria e que alcance seus sonhos!**

**Diclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas meu contrato com ele me dá o Itachi, o Sasuke, Neji, Sai e Gaara quando eu completar 18 anos ò.ó

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Origem da Força**

(_Por Neko Sombria_)

_Presente para Miseno-san_

Olhou atentamente o céu... Fazia uma noite agradável e para variar, estava sozinha na floresta, treinando. Parou havia alguns minutos para olhar o luar. Não era um bom ato para quem estava querendo aperfeiçoar-se e seguir o lema do time '_ser melhor do que fui ontem_' mas ela estava deitada na relva fresca sem se importar com nada, apenas com aquele luar. A lua cheia lembrava lentamente os olhos daquele que ela amava... Suspirou... Não queria, mas quando viu, já estava completamente apaixonada pelo moreno de olhos perolados e frios. Ele sempre seria melhor do que ela, mais ágil, mais forte, mais determinado, um gênio.

Ela sabia e muito bem porque aquele apelido. Ele era, de fato, o gênio que Hinata nunca havia sido. Mas mesmo assim, ele nunca parecia feliz, nunca sorria. Nunca brincava. Parecia uma criança que havia sido privada de sua felicidade. Ela não duvidava que ele não tivesse sido privado da felicidade de ser criança, privado de brincar, de aprender. A família Hyuuga era muito hostil e por isso achava que ele era assim tão frio. Talvez fosse assim para não demonstrar que estava com medo por dentro ou que fora maltratado pela família principal dos Hyuuga... Não por Hinata, claro, Hinata era um doce, demo pelo Oto-san da jovem e também líder do clã...

Demo claro tudo especulações, apenas isso. Não sabia muita coisa sobre ele, a não ser o que volta e meia escapava dos lábios do jovem. Ou o que Hinata contava. O que não era muito. Reunir aquelas pouquíssimas informações valia a pena, pois cada vez mais compreendia aqueles olhos brancos e inexpressivos. Suspirou e ajeitou-se na relva, sem querer adormecendo aos poucos, fazendo com que seus planos de treinar a noite inteira fossem por água abaixo.

**oOo**

Folheou mais um página daquele livro carregado de tédio. Sem saber por que, não conseguia se concentrar no livro que pareceu interessante, há alguns dias atrás. Suspirou cansado. Uma leve batida na porta chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Entre, Hinata-sama – Falou ele calmo e frio para a prima. Viu-a adentrar o aposento e fechar a porta, meio acanhada, mas preocupada.

- Neji-nii-san, v-você v-viu a Tenten-chan hoje? ô////o – Falou ela, tímida, demonstrando preocupação impressa na voz, e isso chamou a atenção do jovem Hyuuga.

- Apenas no treino pela manhã, Hinata-sama. Doushite? Ô.o – Perguntou ele, sem demonstrar a leve preocupação que havia tomado conta de si. Levantou os olhos e encarou a face preocupada da prima. Algo dentro dele parecia dizer "_Ela pode estar em apuros_". Ignorou.

- Ela combinou de vir aqui após o treino para jantar. Liguei para a casa dela e ninguém atende. Espero que tudo esteja bem... ô///ô – Falou mais para si própria que para ele.

- Se isso ajuda, quando eu terminei o treino com todos, ela falou que ficaria um pouco mais para treinar. Talvez ainda esteja treinando... ¬¬

Hinata pareceu alterada e isso não passou despercebido pelo jovem, deixando-o um pouco mais inquieto.

- Será que ela está bem? Ficar na floresta até tarde pode ser perigoso... Ó////ò – Falou Hinata baixinho, mas Neji ouviu e também ficou alterado por dentro. Suspirou baixo e perguntou:

- Quer que eu procure por ela para você? Û.u – Perguntou paciente, sabendo que aquela era apenas uma desculpa para afastar suas próprias preocupações. O rosto de Hinata se alegrou momentaneamente.

- Faria isso por mim? n///n – Perguntou ela, receosa, mas eufórica.

- Yare, yare, afinal, o que não faço por você? U.u" – Perguntou ele de volta. Hinata olhou-o e sorriu doce, perguntando um pouco mais baixo:

- Tem certeza de que é só por mim? 8P – Ela olhou-o com os olhos possuidores do Byakugan da família principal dos Hyuuga. Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda e mais doce ao perceber que o primo além de ter ficado embaraçado, corou levemente, algo que sem um olho bem treinado, não seria percebido.

- H-Hai! O////O – Falou inseguro por dentro, quase gaguejando em frente à Hinata. Desde quando a herdeira mais velha dos Hyuuga's havia ficado tão esperta?

Ela deu uma risadinha e aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a.

- Para mim, Neji-nii-san, você não precisa mentir... XP – E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Neji bufou, resignado e vencido. Desde quando Hinata havia ficado tão... Tão... Ousada? Aquela convivência constante dela com Tenten e Sakura estava fazendo mal à prima, assim como a exposição permanente da mesma a Naruto. Pegou algumas armas. Se Tenten estivesse em perigo, ele ajudaria, com certeza... Saiu de seu quarto pela janela e desapareceu pela noite, em busca da companheira de time...

**oOo**

Rolou pela relva, com frio. Um arrepio na espinha fez acordar a jovem de cabelos castanhos. Levantou e sentou-se na grama confusa. O que estava fazendo ali? Aos poucos foi se lembrando do treinamento extra que estava fazendo naquela noite. Lembrou-se de súbito o combinado com Hinata. '_Kuso, como eu posso ter esquecido algo que lembrei durante dias? Sou uma baka mesmo... _' Pensou, contrariada. Mas sua vontade de ir à casa da Hyuuga estava baixa.

Havia aceitado por dois motivos jantar com Hinata: 1°: Pôr o papo em dia, as duas andavam tão ocupadas com os próprios problemas e afazeres que acabavam esquecendo de conversar, então tinham muito a dizer uma para a outra; e 2°: Para ver Neji, vê-lo fora da muralha Hyuuga era ver impassibilidade e compenetração profunda, agora vê-lo no '_ambiente familiar_' como gostava de chamar era ver Hyuuga Neji um pouco mais humano. Isso era certo.

Suspirou. Não queria vê-lo, mesmo nesse ambiente mais humano, ele parecia sempre zombar de si, achando-se e julgando-se melhor que ela por ser um gênio, o gênio Hyuuga. Tenten queria, ao menos uma vez, vê-lo sentindo-se inferior. Nem Hinata, que ele usava o sufixo _sama,_ o fazia sentir-se inferior. Ele nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos, a não ser sorrisos pequenos e raros de vitória. Ou sorrisos diabólicos. Ambos davam medo na jovem, apesar de serem bonitos.

Olhou em volta, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos sobre o colega de time. Não adiantava, nunca iria esquecê-lo, e ele nunca a amaria do jeito que ela o amava. Ele nunca sentiria nada por ela. Viu seu material de luta intocado e organizado. Resolveu sair dali. Não era bom ficar na floresta à uma hora daquelas. Levantou vagarosamente e pegou seu material quando sentiu um chakra vir em sua direção.

**oOo**

Estava a mais ou menos 10 minutos procurando por Tenten quando sentiu o chakra da jovem fracamente por perto. Talvez ela estivesse em uma batalha, era melhor ir ajudar. Aumentou a velocidade e deu um salto ligeiramente mais alto e calculado e parou mais perto do objetivo. O chakra de Tenten aos poucos lhe parecia mais forte. Estranhou. Correu cada vez mais rápido. Sentiu a preocupação abater-lhe a mente e coração. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, acabando com aquela preocupação aparente para com a jovem.

Estava apenas preocupado por que se algo acontecesse com ela, seu time não teria missões por algum tempo, então era melhor mantê-la a salvo. Mas quanto mais tentava se convencer daquilo, menos acreditava. Aquela sensação... Era a mesma que sentia quando via Tenten conversando com outro que não ele, e piorava quando via a mesma treinando com Lee. Não sabia o que era. O gênio da família Hyuuga sempre achou completamente descartável a necessidade humana de sentimentos. Sempre achou a Haruno fraca por ela se dar ao luxo de amar o Uchiha. E o que havia acontecido? Hoje ela era a segunda mulher mais importante tanto na administração de Konoha quanto nos hospitais e campos de batalha, perdendo apenas para a Hokage.

Ela havia tirado garra para isso do amor que sentia até o momento pelo Uchiha. E ele, que sempre havia lutado para atingir seus objetivos e quebrar seus limites a cada dia havia ficado atrás dos integrantes do antigo time 7. Agora se dava conta que seu coração batia descompassado.

Era impossível que sentisse aquilo por Tenten. A única mulher em seu time era tão... Diferente aos seus olhos, não se preocupava com todos os caprichos femininos, era simplesmente mais prática que a maioria das mulheres e mesmo assim tão imponentemente bela. Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, mas não os negando. Para que negar se estava apaixonado? Achegou-se a clareira em que estivera treinando anteriormente com seu time e viu a colega juntar os materiais ninja. Típico. Mas eles pareciam intocados.

- O que faz na floresta à uma hora dessas? U.u – Perguntou. Ela parou, observando um dos milhares de rolos de pergaminhos que carregava e suspirou. Fechou os olhos e sentiu uma vontade irreprimível de sentar na grama novamente. Mas foi apenas vontade.

- Estava treinando e acabei adormecendo. Acabei de acordar... x////x – Falou serenamente, soltando mais um suspiro. Fitou a lua cheia que fazia aquela noite. Ainda de costas para ele.

"_Típico ¬¬_" Pensou Neji. Ele soltou um riso baixo, quase debochado, imperceptível para muitos, mas não para Tenten. Ela havia ouvido.

- Está rindo de mim? Ò.ó – Perguntou ela, desafiadora, virando-se para o jovem.

Neji gostou da brincadeira. Tenten estava brincando com fogo, e logo iria se queimar.

- E se estiver? 8D – Perguntou ele, sua voz sedutora e sexy causando delicados arrepios na jovem Mitsashi. Mas não o suficiente para fazê-la parar. Duas kunais escondidas nas mãos seriam o suficiente para ao menos distraí-lo até seu ataque principal. Ela se deixou dominar pela raiva. Estava fora de si.

Não pensou, agiu. Tenten pegou as kunais explosivas e atacou Neji sem piedade. Aquilo não era um treino. Era um teste de habilidade. Em um instante, as kunais estavam em suas mãos delicadas. No outro, elas havia escorregado no ar, assim como a jovem, já preparada para um segundo ataque.

Neji esquivou-se com alguma pouca dificuldade das kunais, sem perceber o plano da Mitsashi. Para um denominado _gênio_ ele não era tão genial assim. Ele havia esquecido que Tenten conhecia o ponto cego do Byakugan. E ela havia mirado as duas kunais explosivas naquele ponto. Não hesitou em atacá-lo. Não era isso que ele dizia? Nunca hesitar? Bem, era assim que ela agiria. Mas isso apenas acontecia quando ela estava fora de si. E Neji não notou, tanto o ataque como o estado da jovem.

Quando as kunais explosivas novamente deslizaram de suas mãos, Tenten percebeu o que havia feito. Era um golpe baixo. Mais rápido que Neji pode processar, ela se jogou na frente dele, fazendo os dois rolarem pela relva, ouvindo a explosão.

Neji quase sorriu. Ela havia se arrependido de usar um ataque baixo, que provavelmente a levaria à vitória. Além de tudo, ela tinha bom senso e um bom coração. E ele sabia, naquele momento, que ela seria incapaz de machucá-lo. Não por ele ser superior à ela, mas por ela se importar com ele.

- Ahm... Neji? Será que poderia sair de cima de mim? n////n – Perguntou ela acanhada. E ele percebeu por que: ele estava em cima dela, com seus braços apoiados perigosamente perto do pescoço delicado, suas pernas entra as dela. Uma posição comprometedora. Ele sorriu malicioso.

- E se eu não quiser? xT – Falou de uma forma sedutora que fez Tenten corar mais ainda. Neji observou atentamente os traços delicados do rosto da jovem. Era tão bonito! Viu uma folhagem presa entre as madeixas morenas e, em um ímpeto, esticou a mão para tirar. Tenten, sem perceber, fechou os olhos, esperando o toque, corando cada vez mais. Após sentir o toque delicado de seu companheiro cessar, abriu os olhos novamente.

Ele lhe encarava de uma forma tão profunda que ela tinha de desviar os olhos timidamente.

- E por que você não iria querer? Õ///o – Perguntou timidamente, temendo a resposta. Aquela proximidade de Neji estava lhe deixando ouça. Ainda sem olhar para ele, tentou avaliar sua situação. Sem muito sucesso, pois Neji fê-la olhá-lo novamente.

Neji suspirou, enquanto mergulhava naquelas piscinas cor chocolate. O cheiro doce de jasmins lhe enfeitiçava e antes que pudesse protestar consigo mesmo, as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

- Por que eu te amo! – Falou, e ainda embriagado por Tenten, observou-a abrir a boca surpresa e não hesitou, não pensou. Agiu. Tomou os lábios da jovem para si, beijando-a de modo exigente. Os lábios dela tinham um irresistível gosto de chocolate com menta. Simplesmente delicioso. Ele apenas se separou dela pela necessidade de respirar.

- N-n-eji? – Falou ela, ainda muito corada. Sem, em momento algum, parar de fitá-la, respondeu:

- Hn? – Viu ela sorrir timidamente e responder.

- Eu também te amo – Falou, corando em seguida. Desviou o olhar, mas Neji capturou-lhe a face com uma das mãos e tomou-lhe os lábios. Aquela era sim, a origem de sua força.

**Owari**

**Mi-kun, espero que tenha gostado. Foi complicado fazer essa, mas acho que foi uma das melhores OneShots que fiz até hoje. Minna, espero que tenham gostado desse casal kawaii e que continuem acompanhando minhas fics. Arigatou pela companhia.**

_Reviews ?!_

Neko-chan


End file.
